


Need to Vent? Rage? Come on in!

by Circus4APsycho8



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come in on if you need to get anything off of your chest, I WILL LISTEN, I don't care how long your rant is, LET IT OUT, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Questions, Slice of Life, Strong Language, Uncap the Bottle of Emotions, Vent Room, and attempt to give advice, come one come all, deep topics, it's ok to cuss if you want, pour it out in the comments section, sensitive topics, talk about anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus4APsycho8/pseuds/Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Need to Vent? Rage? Or just wanna get anything off your chest? Come on in!





	1. Listening

Hello everyone!

I feel like we should all have a place to vent...about anything. Politics, new fandoms, problems in life, whatever...I feel like it'll be good for us to get it off of our chests. If you want to vent or uncap the Bottle of Emotions, then please leave it in the comments and I'll rage/feel about it in a future chapter. It's hard to talk about problems in person, but maybe this will help?

See, you are a person. You deserve to be happy.

I'll start with a problem I've been having recently (which I also discussed in the 30-Day Oneshot Challenge):

Listening

I consider myself to be a very empathetic person. I think I'm a good listener. So, naturally, I listen to my friends. Do they listen to me? Nah. I always get talked over, interrupted, ignored...so why should I listen to my friends if they won't listen to me? It's a waste of my time, right?

That's the thing; I can't stop listening because no one else will. Someone's gotta care about the things no one else does, right? I feel like most teenagers now are sucked up in their social media. I mean, I have Instagram and Pinterest, but that's all! I share a phone with my brother, but I know how to listen! I listen more than I talk! I make eye contact with people who are speaking to me, and I try to understand. Emphasize. But no one seems to understand!

Here's a perfect example: I have a friend who is very religious. I respect that; everyone is allowed to have their own feelings. I admit, in eighth grade I said things I shouldn't have and I ended up offending her. I apologized numerous times because I was starting to hate myself for hurting my friend.

Anyway...she hates cussing. I let a few no-no words slip out every now and then. One time while we were all on break at the vocational school we all attend, I accidentally cursed, and she freaking threw her drink at my feet and said: "That's what you get for cussing in front of me!"

Okay.

I understand that she doesn't like cussing. That's cool. I get it. But I'm human and I make mistakes. I've got a lot to say about this.

First of all: She's not even appreciating the fact that I am trying to filter my language in front of her, which seriously makes me mad. Second: she pretty much punished me for making a mistake, which I hate even more. Third: she's very sensitive, I know. But she kind of expects the world to cater to her sensitive little needs and that infuriates me.

Life sucks. People are mean. She's gonna have to get over it sooner or later, right? Holy crap.

I know I can be hypocritical at times...but she always gets on to people when they interrupt her, but she cuts people off all. the freaking. time.

Another friend I have...she's so sweet. I feel like we're in the same situation, because she gets cut off all the time, too.

There's another friend...she's nice. Loud, but in a good way. She speaks and acts before thinking, though. One time, she not-so-discreetly called me stupid to my face. She can't take a freaking hint, either. I feel like she's kind of spoiled and cushioned from the world, because her parents seem to have a lot of money.

See, I feel like I'm much more emotionally mature than my friends are. I've gone through rocky times without complaining...but that's a story for another time. I guess.

I feel like this is a good start. Whatever you want to vent about, this is the place for you!


	2. Family

Someone wrote: "I know how it feels to be cut off when talking, my family does that to me...So yep same here! And I think this is a good idea. I am angry because we need to go to a party and mom is angry because of all! Thanks for a place to vent off!"

Family

First off, you're welcome. I knew I couldn't have been the only one with something to vent about.

I know that this rant wasn't centered around family issues or anything, but I'm kind of fired up now.

I love my family, I really do. They can get on my nerves, we fight sometimes, but we get over it. My brother is especially bad about interrupting, talking over, cutting off...it never ends. Maybe it's just his age? Most likely. Remember to be patient; I know it's hard. Patience is not my strong suit.

Also, remember that communication is important, too. I don't think there's anyone in this world who can read minds. Getting mad and yelling most likely won't get you anywhere, either. I used to scream at my parents when I was little; it took me a while to figure out that screaming and crying won't get you anywhere in life. Sure, it might make you feel better, but how far will you have come after it's over?

I know each family is different and has their own quirks. It's a matter of whether or not you overcome them that determine how strong you are as a family.

I don't think that family necessarily has to be blood-bound. The point is, humans need other humans. Blood-relatives or not, people need each other. Surround yourself with people you love and who love you back for who you are. Don't take family for granted. Humans need love, that's for sure. There's evidently not enough circling around these days.


	3. Sons of Garmadon

aRanterandVenter wrote: "How the new ninjago season (sons of garmadon) looks so shitty with how they look and why the fuck aren't they together?"

Sons of Garmadon

I agree with you. I watched the trailer and facepalmed the whole time. It's like they're trying knock off Power Rangers but keep the ninja in but are failing miserably. I wasn't happy with last season, either. I mean, I'm glad Ray and Maya came back, but...it was just bad. There were more Lloyd x Nya moments than there were Jaya, which is...ughhhh... This show is deteriorating, but we need to remind people of the older seasons. The good ones. Which reminds me...I haven't seen the Ninjago Movie yet, but...I feel like that kind of brought in people who haven't actually watched the show yet. I think I'll keep watching the show, but...it will not be the same.


	4. Death

CHEESEPUFF wrote: "I hate people dying. Not in fiction mind you, I'm talking real life. I have autism so I'm more liable to depression than most, I think, and since year six at school, my baby sister (15 months old), my uncle, my step grandad, and the teacher who helped me transition from Primary school to secondary school have all died because of some form of Cancer or in my sisters case Meningitis. But what makes it worse is how people always seem to use phrases like "go kill yourself" or "I'll go commit suicide then" as daily "jokey" phrases and I don't like the idea of people wanting to die. Btw I'm now in year 11 and I'm 15 years old and I think I'm slightly too young to have had this many people in my family die."

Death

First off...I can't imagine. I've never lost anyone close to me before, so I'm not sure what to say. Saying "I'm sorry" just...it's like...that's all you can say? I mean, after all you've been through, "I'm sorry" just seems...I don't know. I cannot imagine.

One of my phobias is losing someone I love, even though it's inevitable.

And I hate it when people tell others to "go kill yourself". There's a friend of mine...I don't even consider her a friend anymore because she's just...UGH, (I'll tell you guys about her later) but...she always says things like "go kill yourself".

I remember when I was in seventh grade, two friends (we'll call them...Joe and Bob) and I were walking on the track outside in PE class. One of the popular kids was spreading a rumor about Joe (a paler-than-a-ghost, indifferent yet nice, nerdy, short kid). This rumor said Joe wanted to kill himself. Joe's uncle actually committed suicide, and...

...this still infuriates me to. no. end.

We ended up telling a teacher, and she put a stop to it, but Bob said: "I don't like it when people joke about suicide. I think we've all been there before." and then this...pregnant silence just fell between the three of us and I knew...I wasn't the only one.

Seventh grade was a rough year, and I was thinking about ending it all more than once. It sounded so appealing at the time. I remember crying nearly every night because I was so unhappy. So, to have someone spread a rumor about Joe? That he wanted to take his own life? I was ready to beat the guy who spread it into the ground with my fists until he was crying.

You can't give up, though. You've got to keep fighting. Life is awful, but you're better than it.

Overlord, I'm tearing up just remembering that.

And, to have people murder innocents?

Don't even get me started.

I'm 15 too, and it...I just...okay. You know how all these stupid, rich kids think that their life is so bad and complain about everything? I want to beat their faces into the ground. Like, they aren't the only ones in this world! You don't know what everyone else has seen, witnessed, gone through...so why the hell are you complaining?!

I don't think I can say anything about losing people because I don't know what it's like.

A few years ago, someone who worked alongside my dad had a heart attack while playing golf. He died in his best friend's arms. My family went to his remembrance ceremony...  
...my brother burst into tears and it almost broke me.

We hadn't known this guy for long. I was tearing up, but I didn't cry...my brother was sobbing. A few years before this, my mom's friend passed away, too. When I was really little, we called her Aunt Christy. She was so nice, and I didn't think she'd die so soon. One day, she just...was gone. I think my mom called her, like, once? And then, my mom couldn't hear her. Aunt Christy had gotten hooked on drugs and started partying a lot.

I remember the day my mom got the call.

I heard my mom sobbing in her bedroom, and when I asked what was wrong...

I just can't imagine having your family taken from you like that...

Anyways...please do not joke about suicide or death. You never know who might be affected.


	5. Listening & Empathy

Guest wrote: omg, yes thank you so much, I always need a place to freaking vent. I know exactly what you mean, I feel like I sometimes don't pay attention to my friends, make it about me and stuff and I feel so bad after, but I still try to help them in any way. Sometimes I feel like this life sucks, and it does, but people like you make it better, people who understand other people's hurts. Thank you so much for this, i feel better, and I really hope your friends treat you better! Maybe try telling them and hope it doesn't end in disaster? Either way, hope you'll be alright, thank you for everything!

Listening & Empathy

First off, you're welcome! Thank you for your advice; I will consider it. You're so welcome!

I feel like listening goes a long way. I understand what you mean when you say " I feel like I sometimes don't pay attention to my friends, make it about me and stuff and I feel so bad after, but I still try to help them in any way." I always feel like I shift conversations towards me, then I feel selfish and wonder whether or not I should jump in...it sucks.

I listen to nearly everything my friends tell me. Ideas, problems...I'm the type to listen to everyone else's problems but keep my own inside. Suffer in silence, that type of thing. I know the world isn't revolving around me, and I'm glad it doesn't. So, when I start telling a story about me, or something like that...my words pretty much always fall on deaf ears.

Don't stop speaking up, though...after all, if you're one of the few who's listening, then you're one of the few qualified to speak up. I guess that's how I look at it.

Empathy is the other thing that's lacking in numbers these days.

I think the world's got more than enough sympathy, sure. Empathy is what we really need. A lot of people are nice, sure, but are they empathetic? Not really.

If you're facing a similar situation, then I urge you to join volunteer organizations if you haven't already. I'm participating in one, and I feel like these strangers are actually listening more than my friends do. Ironic as it is. There are still people who care, you just gotta find them.

Guest, I'm glad you feel better! People who understand what it's like do make life better, and I'm very happy to be considered one of them!


	6. Empathy, People, Fandoms, Flamers

NovaShifter15 wrote:

"You said there are people who care, and you just have to find them. I'm going to instantly catagorize you into that group. You care, I now care, Fanfiction cares.

Suffer in Silence huh, i couldn't have phrased that better myself. I feel like so many people think they have problems, so i listen i try to help, but after a while i've noticed something. People sometimes want problems, or want to pretend they do, just for attention. Then people like you, people like us get pushed aside, and we then focus on those with 'problems.' I used to think i could fix the world. But then i realized if i'm going to try and fix the world, i might need a little work myself first. Fanfiction has helped me fix myself. So once i created a good vision of myself i started trying to help the internet first.

I love finding people who have ideas like this because it helps, it really actually does. I've been doing a lot of work on my own fandom, i gather a group of people and try to inspire them to write, because you can incorporate your own problems into your writing, then I know i always feel free of them. I also go and try to find flamers, and help younger writers who suffer from flamers.

You're all just people i don't know behind a computer, but i feel like i do know you. Or at least i know where you're coming from. May I just say, it's people like you who spark kindness and beautiful things into this world. People like you who under-stand.

I just want to write in three quick quotes i heard, ones that helps me get through life.

"Life is unfair. Today it's unfair to you. Tomorrow it will be unfair to someone else."

"If something doesn't go the way you hoped, just yell PLOT TWIST! Then keep moving on."

"If you can't fly run, if you can't run walk, if you can't walk crawl, whatever you do don't stop."

Somehow I know, I'm not going to forget you.

Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )"  
________________________________________

Empathy, People, Fandoms, Flamers

The first time I read this, I teared up. Thank you so much, Nova!

We'll take this one paragraph at a time.

"Suffer in Silence huh, i couldn't have phrased that better myself. I feel like so many people think they have problems, so i listen i try to help, but after a while i've noticed something. People sometimes want problems, or want to pretend they do, just for attention. Then people like you, people like us get pushed aside, and we then focus on those with 'problems.' I used to think i could fix the world. But then i realized if i'm going to try and fix the world, i might need a little work myself first. Fanfiction has helped me fix myself. So once i created a good vision of myself i started trying to help the internet first."

I can't agree with you more! So many people want sympathy and attention for their own good. It's sick. Another thing that I've noticed is that when we do focus on those problems, then other people who actually need help get pushed aside, too. Not to mention people like us. We're just...too empathetic for our own good.

I thought the same thing. Fanfiction has done wonders for me! I used to think the internet was a bad, dark place, but when I started writing, I began meeting good, good people who actually care! They support me, give me advice, help me...it's amazing. a few weeks ago, my geometry teacher said that people on the internet are mean. That's not my experience.

I used to be depressed, unhappy, but I still wanted to help people. Fanfiction was a life-changer for me, and I do not say that lightly. Fanfiction helped me discover myself through my writing, and being able to share it with people like you? Amazing, to say the least.

And I freaking hate it when people who don't know anything about the fandoms talk crap about it. They just don't get it! I'll talk about that in another chapter, I've had some...situations.

But yes, Fanfiction was the first website I used. About 3 years ago, I remember when DeliciouslyDangerous1 was writing a story called "Ninjago: Choosing". That fic was my life three years ago, no kidding. I didn't have an account back then, but authors like her were what inspired me to start writing three years later. She was so nice, too!

My parents are kind of overprotective when it comes to the internet, but I haven't had any problems so far. I've had maybe one review that was mean and hateful, but that was a long time ago.

The internet can be an amazing place, you just have to find the right place. Fandoms in general are just...amazing.

"I love finding people who have ideas like this because it helps, it really actually does. I've been doing a lot of work on my own fandom, i gather a group of people and try to inspire them to write, because you can incorporate your own problems into your writing, then I know i always feel free of them. I also go and try to find flamers, and help younger writers who suffer from flamers."

This is amazing. I'm so glad you do this! If you ever need help with this, I'd be glad to! Just let me know!

Writing is the perfect way to incorporate lessons, themes, rants...you name it! I do it all the time! I've BETA'd for two other authors, and I loved it! Fanfiction gave me the opportunity to help other authors, and I really appreciate that.

Now.

Flamers.

Ever heard an author say 'no flames' in a description? Or something of a similar caliber?

Remember when I said that I only got one mean review? That review was on a CoNya story and it said something like: "OMG THIS IS SO STUPID! CONYA SUCKS, BRUISESHIPPING IS BETTER! LATER, BITCHES!"

Now.

It's okay if you don't like my writing. I know I can't satisfy everyone. But this?

This is flaming. Or at least my interpretation of it. The urban dictonary's definition of a flamer is: "A person who, on a message forum of some type, attacks and flames other members of the forum for any of a number of reasons.  
A real Flamer usually attacks threads because he/she disagrees with the content of the thread or the lack thereof. The difference between a Flamer and somebody who merely disagrees is that a flamer is inappropriate in their responces. "

I get so mad at people like this. In the description, I clearly stated I was writing a story with a certain ship. Here is the warning, copied and pasted directly from the description: COLE X NYA NO LIKE NO READ!

So, why are you reading my story with my OTP when you clearly hate it? You don't like it? Cool, don't waste your valuable time here. I'll still sleep at night. Now, she called my readers 'bitches'.

Which pisses me off. I mean, what can we do, though? Report, block, delete...but that's about it. That's all you can do and all you should do.

This has only happened to me once, but I know it happens more with people who are new to writing. Nova, I love the fact that you help these people! Writing is a learning experience for everyone. Fanfiction authors give their readers fanfiction, and readers give the author advice and view. It's a good system.

"You're all just people i don't know behind a computer, but i feel like i do know you. Or at least i know where you're coming from. May I just say, it's people like you who spark kindness and beautiful things into this world. People like you who under-stand."

This ^^^^^. Right here.

I've had thousands of people read my stories. Thousands. That's insane! I don't know how I did it! It's mind-boggling!

This is true for me too, Nova. People like you, even though I have no idea where you live, what you look like, what your real name is...I feel like I know you. And that means a lot to me. People think that having more friends on  
the internet rather than real life is weird, 'antisocial', but you know what? It's not.

You understand.

This reminds me.

In English class, we have a daily journal. One of the recent prompts was: 'What is the greatest compliment you could give someone? Do many people in your life deserve this compliment? Why or why not?'

I don't actually have the response here, but I wrote about my current situation with listening and all that. I said:

"The greatest compliment I could give someone would be:

You listen.

You pay attention to the things no one cares about anymore. You're not sucked up in yourself or your phone. You listen! And for that, I thank you."

But no.

Not many people in my life deserve that compliment. In fact, no one outside of my family deserves that compliment. Of course, this only goes to people I know in real life. But you, Nova, and everyone else who listens...you get   
the greatest compliment I could give.

"I just want to write in three quick quotes i heard, ones that helps me get through life.

"Life is unfair. Today it's unfair to you. Tomorrow it will be unfair to someone else."

"If something doesn't go the way you hoped, just yell PLOT TWIST! Then keep moving on."

"If you can't fly run, if you can't run walk, if you can't walk crawl, whatever you do don't stop."

Somehow I know, I'm not going to forget you.

Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )"

These quotes are important to remember. My favorite would have to be the second one.

I definitely won't forget you either, Nova. Keep listening!


	7. Bullying, Makeup, Parents & Fandoms

SpitfirewaterNinja wrote:

"Ha. This looks like a place where I can get things off of my back.

First off. Short Girl Appreciation Day. I was so flipping excited for it, becuase I'm only 5', and I was posting all over social media about it, and this dude says, "Short girls are dumber than tall ones, because their brains are smaller. And girls are dumber than guys anyway." LIKE WHAT THE FLIPPING FLIP!? Problem is, that hurt at the time, and I didn't stand up for myself. (Like always.. AGHH.. I'm a wimp!) And NOW there's a bunch of crap running around and most of it starring on how stupid, dumb, worthless, idiotic, mindless, etc. I am. I like to consider myself an intelligent person, I don't claim to know everything, especially when it comes to numbers(my brain doesn't process them the same as most people, sorta like dyslexia but with numbers), and only a couple of people are actually sorta standing up for me, becuase hey, I obviously can't.

Second. Ninjago. The big controversy of my life. My parents (mom especially) thinks I need to start moving away form Ninjago and start towards things like college, careers, life in general. I. Perfectly happy to make it harder on myself and juggle Ninjago with everything else, but NOOOOOOO. Ninjago is for my little siblings.

Third. I'm just starting to get annoyed(and this is actually rather dumb, but annoying) with all of the catfishes on the Internet. Or, those pedos from overseas (I honestly can't decide which is worse!) I can't post a selfie without some weirdo wanting me to text them. LIKE *ITCH NO!

Fourth. This is actually rather new, but after being a teen for a few years, makeup is suddenly a BIG thing for people my age (15). So, when I decide not to wear it, people either ignore me after that like I'm some u cool little social outcast (which I am... \\_(*~*)_/) or they have the gall to tell me I'm probably just to ugly and that's why I don't try to "fix my face". And of course wimpy me doesn't say anything, and just looks like a loser, head down, trying not to get upset.

And there's my most recent vents. I probably have more, these are just the big ones"  
________________________________________

Bullying, Makeup, Parents & Fandoms

"Ha. This looks like a place where I can get things off of my back.

First off. Short Girl Appreciation Day. I was so flipping excited for it, becuase I'm only 5', and I was posting all over social media about it, and this dude says, "Short girls are dumber than tall ones, because their brains are smaller.

And girls are dumber than guys anyway." LIKE WHAT THE FLIPPING FLIP!? Problem is, that hurt at the time, and I didn't stand up for myself. (Like always.. AGHH.. I'm a wimp!) And NOW there's a bunch of crap running around and most of it starring on how stupid, dumb, worthless, idiotic, mindless, etc. I am. I like to consider myself an intelligent person, I don't claim to know everything, especially when it comes to numbers(my brain doesn't process them the same as most people, sorta like dyslexia but with numbers), and only a couple of people are actually sorta standing up for me, becuase hey, I obviously can't."

You don't deserve to be treated like this. Not at all. That guy? He's obviously stupid if he actually thinks that.

I know what you mean. I was scared to stand up for myself, too. Scared to say 'no', to respect myself...it's hard, especially the first time. Being nice doesn't help, either.

You most definitely are not a wimp, though. I'm not sure whether this is verbal or on social media...but you are not a wimp, nor are you mindless, idiotic, stupid, or dumb. From your profile, it looks like you're American (same!). If this is going on on social media, I recommend screenshotting anything you see that's derogatory and showing it to an adult, because America is cracking down on cyberbullying, hard. I think cyberbullying is actually a misdemeanor now, too. If it's verbal, and has been going on for a while, then maybe try a few comebacks of your own? Or ignore them, show them you aren't what they say you are.

I'm with you on math...I. hate. math. to the bottom of my heart.

Whatever the case...don't let them get to you. Show them how amazing you are! It's not your fault you're short! In my personal life, all the short people I know are actually pretty amazing!

Life is hard enough without people picking on others.

"Second. Ninjago. The big controversy of my life. My parents (mom especially) thinks I need to start moving away form Ninjago and start towards things like college, careers, life in general. I. Perfectly happy to make it harder on myself and juggle Ninjago with everything else, but NOOOOOOO. Ninjago is for my little siblings."

Okay.

I feel like a lot of other people are in the same boat here.

You said you're 15; I am too. This means you're probably in high school, too.

High school is hard enough as it is. Loads of work, high expectations, a lot of pressure...it's hard as hell. You need time for yourself, time to relax, because it's not healthy to just bury yourself in schoolwork all the time. Maybe you should just tell your parents that you aren't the only one in love with Ninjago? Or maybe just talk to them and explain why you like it? I don't know your parents, so do what you think is best! You deserve to be happy!

"Third. I'm just starting to get annoyed(and this is actually rather dumb, but annoying) with all of the catfishes on the Internet. Or, those pedos from overseas (I honestly can't decide which is worse!) I can't post a selfie without some weirdo wanting me to text them. LIKE *ITCH NO!"

Hm...maybe try a private account? I don't know. Or blocking them? I don't use social media that much :/ just be careful, that stuff is scary.

"Fourth. This is actually rather new, but after being a teen for a few years, makeup is suddenly a BIG thing for people my age (15). So, when I decide not to wear it, people either ignore me after that like I'm some u cool little social outcast (which I am... \\_(*~*)_/) or they have the gall to tell me I'm probably just to ugly and that's why I don't try to "fix my face". And of course wimpy me doesn't say anything, and just looks like a loser, head down, trying not to get upset."

This! This right here.

My school is the same way; nearly every girl is wearing makeup. I'm one of five girls in my Criminal Justice class, and I'm the only one who doesn't wear makeup.

I don't wear any makeup either. For me, it's just more money to waste. I mean, if you wear it, cool, I won't judge. So why do people have to be mean to you for not wearing it?

That makes no sense whatsoever.

Know that all of you are beautiful without makeup. Inside and out!

Hm...

You know, one thing that might help? Walking with confidence. You'd be surprised, but it speaks volumes to other people. Stand up straight, don't hide behind anyone, make your stride longer...little things like that will kind of ward off people. You should try it sometime! There are many articles on the internet that discuss walking with confidence. I highly recommend it!

If this gets really bad, please please please please tell someone you know. An adult, a friend, or someone that will get in contact with the school and tell them what's going on. It's not fair to you, and life is hard enough without people picking on you.

Feel free to come back and vent any time! A FF.N friend of mine once told me that you can't have a rainbow without rain. Press on, and don't let anyone change who you are.


	8. Critics United

Guest (Yeah I know who you are ;) ) wrote: "Hey Circus-chan! (Hopefully you know who I am via the nickname) One major issue I have on FF.N is Critics United. They claim that they are 'warning people in advance' or 'trying to help', but I personally think that's bullshit. I have a best friend on here who wrote a four thousand words oneshot and was pounced on by Critics United because it had a few song lyrics in it. Ir was reported and deleted because it had five lines from 'Love Me Like You Do'. I've noticed Critics United lurks around a lot in the Ninjago fandom. It may seem to them that it's helpful and they're doing it for a good cause, but the majority of people on this website hate them. One thing I particularly despise is they act like they're the freaking mods of FF.N, but they aren't. There's this one person who I've seen a lot, I'm not going to mention his name since the majority of the Ninjago fandom on here knows him. I hate him because:

1\. He's so fucking uptight and high-and-mighty, acting like he's always right.

2\. His bio. Enough said.

3\. He doesn't just go around correcting people, he actually leaves hate comments and never actually considers what people will feel at his words.

4\. He's just a plain poison.

Sorry if this rant was too long, but I really needed to get it off of my chest."

Critics United 

Hm...I've never heard of CU before now. After doing some research, I found their forum. I'm all for giving learning writers constructive criticism...but this? Way too fucking far. I know four thousand words are not easy to write. Sure, using song lyrics are against the rules, but did they really have to delete it? Couldn't they have just *politely* asked her to remove the lyrics and left her alone after that? Was this really necessary or called for? Nope. Okay, so after doing some digging, it looks like Critics United is actually for a good cause. Who knows, maybe there are decent critics out there? But this is where the whole point of abusing power comes in. Oooh, here's a metaphor I can incorporate here: 's rules are the law, and Critics United are the police.

For the most part, there are good police, but then there are the ones that get involved with corruption scandals and darker parts. They start abusing their power. I think that's what's going on here with the person you mentioned. I do feel like a lot of them act as if they are the admin of ff.n, when in reality, they're not. They want to enforce ff.n's laws. I feel like if ff.n really doesn't want certain entries allowed, then maybe they should do it themselves rather than have members of ff.n do it. Because, we all know how good humans are at following rules. I try to understand both sides of the story. I feel like all we can do with this guy is report, block...I don't know if ff.n would do anything about him, though. Thank you for informing me of CU, "Guest".


	9. Redemption

Ninjagorulz wrote:

"What I've come to vent about is a little bit different than others.

I'm talking about redemption.

You see, when people hear about bullies, they picture them in a horrible light. I once heard my teacher say 'They have no souls!' and I nearly cried. It's been a long time since I did it, but no one ever considers that maybe, JUST MAYBE, they can redeem themselves and become better people. They don't even think that there are other reasons than a bad life to someone bully.

I did it a long time ago, specifically verbal bullying. I had my friend, and she was the one I followed. To me, she was the perfect friend, the epitome of everything. I had and still have a thing about loyalty, for once you are my friend, there is very little that others can do to harm you without consequences. My bullying was done out of compassion, a need to show her that I was her friend.

I have changed a lot since then, and the guilt still haunts me every once in a while. But I am always afraid of judgement, I fear others would never accept someone who had done such a thing. Luckily, I live a good life and have friends who understand. If anything, I'm the one with the least sadness in their life. But still, I am always afraid of others who will judge based on that.

I'll admit, I have a good life now. The rest of my disagreements with the world are more petty, not truly worth note to others. Only those who have the same petty arguments or know of them can really picture how it makes me feel. Otherwise, I'm one of the luckiest kids in the world."  
________________________________________

Redemption

This reminds me of one time, when I was younger, I picked on one of my brother's friends. It didn't end well, and I learned my lesson. Sometimes I wish I could apologize to him, but I feel like it's one of those things were I should just leave it alone. Not forgotten, just over and done with.

I feel like everyone has a chance to redeem themselves. Depending on the mistake, action, past, or a few other factors, some people get more chances than others.

As long as you learned from your mistakes, I'd say you're fine. I feel like when people are littler, they're more prone to follow their friends.

You were trying to show your friend that you were her friend, and that you were there for her, but you just went about it in the wrong way. It's okay to make a mistake like this as long as you learn from it.

You have redeemed yourself! Please, remember to forgive yourself. You were just trying to show your friend you were there for her. Everyone makes mistakes.

Thank you for sharing this.


	10. People & Proving Themselves Right

SpitfirewaterNinja wrote:

"I WAS RIGHT! There is something else. So, I drew some fanart and didn't use a base. Well this jerk set out to prove that I did use a base, and well, he found a base that looked like my drawing... IDEFK how that happened, but now he and a bunch of other people are calling me "too lazy do be creative"( b*tch, bases are for drawing over!) and a liar. Oh well... PEEPS JUST JEALOUS I GUESS! And, the short girl thing is irl and on the Internet. Just annoying people. PS, thanks for taking the time to listen!"

People & Proving Themselves Right

No problem! This is another issue humanity has: people always have to prove themselves right. Perfect example right here. I feel like a lot of people are so self-absorbed that they just have to point out flaws, mistakes, or things they don't understand in other people's work and then they have to declare you either

A) copied someone else's idea

B) are doing/making something just to spite someone

C) think that you express things that have happened to you through your work

D) something of a similar caliber so then, when they find it, they try so hard just to prove themselves right, thus making them look good and make you look like the bad guy.

It's not fair.

And, what can you do? Deny it? Sure, but if you do, then that makes you look guilty, and BAM, people assume you're the bad guy here.

Somewhere, I read a quote that said something like: "Sometimes peace is better than proving yourself right." And it's true. Do people seriously have to make things like this a bigger deal than it actually is?! No wonder why so many people argue these days! And, we're back to the whole spiel about listening. But I won't go into detail this time because I've written about it two or three times already.

 


	11. Standing Up to Bullying & The *Real* Effect of 'Thank You'

Delta Hero wrote:

"Okay, where do I start? School. Or more specifically, my classmates. I'm just gonna say this (as much as I don't want to): my classmates are straight up assholes. They make fun of anyone, anytime, anywhere. They made fun of me once and I almost flippin' cried. But what did I do? Walked a way with a stoic expression when I was actually hurt. I'm just sick of them. Several weeks ago, they made fun of my best friend right in the middle of class and she did nothing. The teacher stopped them but my friend looked like she was about to burst into tears. I was actually waiting for her to stand up for herself, but I realized that she won't. Seeing her so upset had me devastated. From that day, I promised myself that I'd stand up for people, and I've already done that twice.

"Look, I've done something that I regret right now because of bullying. Hell, I once asked myself, 'If I died, no one would notice.' I always thought there was something wrong with me, and I felt I was constantly judged by others. I just hated myself, thinking I was never good enough. I'm just thankful for my friends who helped me out.

"I'm a caring person; I always help my friends and even those I don't like, I help them with studying and just listen to them venting. If they seem upset, I'm the first one to ask them what's wrong. Just once, I want to hear it. I want to hear them tell me 'Thank you'. When they don't, I kind of feel...betrayed. I just want to feel appreciated. I write fan fiction because it makes me happy and it makes me feel appreciated. Reading some reviews just puts a smile on my face.

Thanks for doing this :) . I actually feel better."

Standing Up to Bullying, & The Effect of 'Thank You'

"Okay, where do I start? School. Or more specifically, my classmates. I'm just gonna say this (as much as I don't want to): my classmates are straight up assholes. They make fun of anyone, anytime, anywhere. They made fun of me once and I almost flippin' cried. But what did I do? Walked a way with a stoic expression when I was actually hurt. I'm just sick of them. Several weeks ago, they made fun of my best friend right in the middle of class and she did nothing. The teacher stopped them but my friend looked like she was about to burst into tears. I was actually waiting for her to stand up for herself, but I realized that she won't. Seeing her so upset had me devastated. From that day, I promised myself that I'd stand up for people, and I've already done that twice.

Your classmates are assholes. Jeez, that's gotta suck..I'm sorry.

I'm sick of my classmates as well, but none of them make fun of anyone as much as yours do. That's so messed up, like I can't even begin...

I feel like a lot of bullying these days is also a result of phones and social media becoming so popular. People are getting used to texting others about themselves, posting pictures and stories about themselves...ugh. It makes me sick and I wish I could help all of you but I know I can't because we all live in different places and I don't even know your real names...

Kudos to you for starting to stand up for yourself! I know it's hard. It reminds me of one time in eighth grade when this jock came up behind me and starting massaging my shoulders. He started talking about me like I A) wasn't there and B) was his property.

The first time I glared at him, because I was really confused and weirded out. He stopped for a second, so I just returned to what I was doing, but then he did it again.

I fucking yelled at him to stop.

Now, I'm the reserved, quiet, shy girl at school. I doubt a lot of people who don't know me expect me to yell.

But I did, and he stopped.

The first time is hard, but once you do it, it gets easier and you'll be glad you did it.

Seeing my friends upset pisses me the hell off, too. I get so mad, like come-at-me-and-mess-with-my-friends-then-see-what-happens kind of mad.

"Look, I've done something that I regret right now because of bullying. Hell, I once asked myself, 'If I died, no one would notice.' I always thought there was something wrong with me, and I felt I was constantly judged by others. I just hated myself, thinking I was never good enough. I'm just thankful for my friends who helped me out."

It's so easy to think that there's something wrong with you when a lot of people think that.

There's not.

Last chapter, I talked about people being self-absorbed, with both themselves and their phones. The same concept applies here, too. People get all cocky and overweening when they're on their phones, and people don't realize it. So, when they mess with other people, they feel all high and mighty.

Don't worry, karma and life will whip their asses into shape eventually. You just have to stay strong, and know that there are people who love you.

There was a point in my life where I hated myself, too. That was not a happy year.

"I'm a caring person; I always help my friends and even those I don't like, I help them with studying and just listen to them venting. If they seem upset, I'm the first one to ask them what's wrong. Just once, I want to hear it. I want to hear them tell me 'Thank you'. When they don't, I kind of feel...betrayed. I just want to feel appreciated. I write fan fiction because it makes me happy and it makes me feel appreciated. Reading some reviews just puts a smile on my face.

Thanks for doing this :) . I actually feel better."

Aaah, you're welcome :D

I feel you on this: "Just once, I want to hear it. I want to hear them tell me 'Thank you'. When they don't, I kind of feel...betrayed. I just want to feel appreciated."

Many of my friends don't say 'thank you' whenever I do something I consider nice for them. So many times, I have gone out of my way to do something that benefited them and not me, only to be rewarded with more rambles about their problems.

It hurts. I feel betrayed, like you stated.

It hurts so bad.

A lot of people don't recognize the effect saying 'thank you' has to a lot of people. It's more than just I-appreciate-what-you-did, it's...I can't really explain it.

But, Delta, I thank you sincerely for caring. It means a lot to me. You are appreciated!  
________________________________________


	12. Standing, Perfection,

Snow wrote:

"Ok so, I think I might have a problem or something? I'm not really all that sure. What happens is at school my friends and I get bullied. I go to a small school, so everyone is always teasing everyone else. It's commonplace. But recently, my IDIOT of a vice principal said that I shouldn't try to protect my friends. What happened was one of the boys was pushing around some people who, I'll admit am not besties with, but we still hang at lunch and stuff. I consider it my "sacred duty" to stand up against all the jerk faces in my grade. ESPECIALLY when it's concerning the people I'm close with. We ended up in a small fight... but the teacher was able to pull him away before anyone was injured. I got sent down to the principal's office, and saw the vice principal. When I explained that I was just looking out for my friends, she said that I had to let them look out for themselves. What she obviously doesn't know is that they are exactly the people who will ignore it, tell a teacher, and not do anything else. I, on the other hand... I'll yell at and hit the person. (I'm very much like Kai...)

Another thing: I love my friends, but one in particular really gets on my nerves. She is a perfectionist and while I don't have any problem with that, she also acts as though she's SO much better than me. Now, I'm not perfect, I'm not saying I am, and I'm DEFINITELY not saying that I'm the best or anything, but it really just grates on me. I'm not sure why, but I have the oddest feeling that she doesn't like me because I have TERRIBLE handwriting, I act before I think, and my clothes have paint, ink, and pencil all over them.

Something that just annoys me is when people are afraid of a bit of paint or dirt getting on their clothes. They DO realize that it can usually wash out right? To me it seems that they are always the people that seem to have too many clothes as is. They really should stop being such babies! (No offense to any actual babies)"

Standing, Perfection, & Getting Dirty

  
"Ok so, I think I might have a problem or something? I'm not really all that sure. What happens is at school my friends and I get bullied. I go to a small school, so everyone is always teasing everyone else. It's commonplace. But recently, my IDIOT of a vice principal said that I shouldn't try to protect my friends. What happened was one of the boys was pushing around some people who, I'll admit am not besties with, but we still hang at lunch and stuff. I consider it my "sacred duty" to stand up against all the jerk faces in my grade. ESPECIALLY when it's concerning the people I'm close with. We ended up in a small fight... but the teacher was able to pull him away before anyone was injured. I got sent down to the principal's office, and saw the vice principal. When I explained that I was just looking out for my friends, she said that I had to let them look out for themselves. What she obviously doesn't know is that they are exactly the people who will ignore it, tell a teacher, and not do anything else. I, on the other hand... I'll yell at and hit the person. (I'm very much like Kai...)"

Hm...

So, I feel like a lot of schools now are turning to "No Violence" terms or whatever. It's all about peace and making sure no one gets hurt.  
In my opinion, some people _need_ to get hurt.

Snow, this is rocky territory. I'll give you my opinion and recommendations:

I think you should fight back, if and only if they

A) hit you or your friends  
B) touch you or your friends in an inappropriate way (I know it's weird, but I've seen it happen before)  
C) Keep harassing you and will not stop

Sometimes telling a teacher just isn't enough. A lot of people aren't scared of punishment or detention.

Now, these are the courses of action I recommend taking:

  
1\. Ignore the people and see if they go away. If they see that they aren't getting to you or your friends worked up, chances are they'll leave you alone.  
2\. Tell a teacher about the problem. Tell multiple if it'll mean you and your friends get left alone.  
3\. Talk to your parent/guardian to see what you should do. Do they prefer you to fight back, ignore, let everyone fend for themself, or something else? Getting your family's input is important, too.  
4\. Have your friends tell their parents what's going on, tell yours, and then have all of your friend's parents get in contact with the school. If the school knows there are more parents who know about this issue, then it's more likely that they'll put an end to it ASAP.  
5\. Have your parents/guardians and your friend's parents call the parents of the bullies.

These are the steps I think you should take. Sometimes, a good, old-fashioned fight is the only way to teach someone who's messing with you a lesson.

"Another thing: I love my friends, but one in particular really gets on my nerves. She is a perfectionist and while I don't have any problem with that, she also acts as though she's SO much better than me. Now, I'm not perfect, I'm not saying I am, and I'm DEFINITELY not saying that I'm the best or anything, but it really just grates on me. I'm not sure why, but I have the oddest feeling that she doesn't like me because I have TERRIBLE handwriting, I act before I think, and my clothes have paint, ink, and pencil all over them."

Perfectionists.

I am one, but I don't act like that.

Let's see...I have a feeling you're much more mature than she is. I would recommend looking for the following signs that I found from an article:

1\. They convey criticism  
2\. They're smart (they'll try to push you a certain direction, and if you resist, then they'll guilt-trip you)  
3\. They're covetous (they hate it when you get things they don't have instead of being happy for you)  
4\. They discredit you  
5\. They lack empathy  
6\. They're untrustworthy  
7\. They're freeloaders (they take advantage of your generosity and give nothing in return)  
8\. They're gossipy  
9\. They're self-centered  
10\. Their life is a living drama (they exaggerate bad things that happen to them)  
12\. they bully (use your emotions to attack you)  
13\. They're blabby (they talk too much; you never get a chance to put a work in a conversation)  
14\. They're judgemental  
15\. They're liars  
16\. They're bigheaded  
17\. They're stubborn (it's their way or no way)  
18\. They're fussy (hard to please/annoying/picky/needy)  
19\. They're resentful  
20\. They're harsh  
21\. They're inconsistent (their commitment to your friendship is hard to predict)  
22\. They're pessimistic  
23\. They're cheap  
________________________________________  
Davis, Ann. "23 Warning Signs of a Toxic Friend." The Huffington Post, , 8 Apr. 2016  
________________________________________  
So, take a few days to see if your friend falls under the majority of these indicators. If she does, then I recommend cutting off your friendship with her; it's beneficial to her and not you.

The reason I included this article is because you stated: "I have the oddest feeling that she doesn't like me..."

You need to follow your instincts, especially at times like these. It can be hard to cut ties with people, but trust me when I say it'll be worth it in the end.

I was in a really bad friendship once...she hurt me physically once, didn't even apologize, called me all kinds of things...it was bad. It was so bad to the point where I was counting down the months until school was over.

So, what did I do?

I started ignoring her. Treated her how she treated me, but in a more...passive-aggressive way. Eventually, she started getting the hint, and we were no longer friends.

It hurt, but I knew she was hurting me more and it needed to be stopped. I didn't tell my parents, I just got through it myself.

Take what courses of actions you think are best; these are just my opinions. Remember that you deserve to be happy too. Friendship is supposed to be mutual and positive; and it doesn't always turn out that way.

Another thing you should try would be to talk to her and tell her how you're feeling...she might be one of those people who can't take a hint to save their life. If that doesn't go well, then maybe it's time for both of you to go your separate ways.

"Something that just annoys me is when people are afraid of a bit of paint or dirt getting on their clothes. They DO realize that it can usually wash out right? To me it seems that they are always the people that seem to have too many clothes as is. They really should stop being such babies! (No offense to any actual babies)"

This gets on my nerves, too!

I remember one time in seventh grade, in science class we were doing an experiment that involved raw eggs, vinegar, and a number of other unpleasant substances. I was in a group with this one jock and another girl.

The experiment required putting the egg in a jar of vinegar. Evidently, this is not a combination that will smell good.

So, as it turns out, I'm the only person in my group willing to pick up the egg with my bare hand to record data.

I mean, so many people are afraid of getting their hands dirty, physically and metaphorically. There's certain things you really shouldn't touch, but then..ugh.

I, for one, actually like getting dirty. No, not in...that way you weirdos. Too much lemon-ade for you, I see. ;)

I'm just kidding.

But yeah, in all seriousness, people should get dirty occasionally. It might serve them well? I think it would.

Thanks for dropping by, Snow! Hope everything goes well.


	13. Revenge & Avenge, Flat Chest, & Hurt

rbrill345 wrote:

"oh sweet person... you have so much courage to write this and encourage others to do the same!

my story...

I have 2 siblings and I live with my wonderful parents. but my life wasn't always this good. my mom suffers from bipolar depression. when I was in 4th grade, my mom had to leave and go to a wellness center. I dressed my little sisters and made sure they were happy. I would go to school and my grandparents would pick me up and take us to their house. my mother stayed at the place for a few months. one time in school, a convict escaped his prison and came to my school with a gun. I sat in my classroom with my classmates and cried because I thought I would never see my mother again. my mother came home and then went to the hospital, and she got better.

when I was in 6th grade, I went through this period where I would cry every day. it didn't matter what it was about, honestly, I don't know. I would cry all the time. it got so bad I had to go to a counselor.

in 7th grade, when I was in math class, the teacher was talking when one of the boys in my class whispered, "hey, I see a flat surface. rianna's chest." I didn't look at him or acknowledge him, but it destroyed my self esteem and It made me become more introverted than I already was. again, one time my teacher called the social services because she thought I was getting abused. I don't know where she got that from, but my family was almost torn apart. I couldn't sleep at night because I was scared I would be ripped away from my family. and  
she was wrong and got fired for accusing my mother.

8th grade. I have awful teeth and someone called me a snaggletooth. me and my 'so called best friend' have a fight. she was doing drugs and alcohol and was involved with boys. she was 14.

9th grade: (now) I am in highschool and I am homeschooled dad who loves me very much bought me horses and I now am a part of the high school rodeo association and I barrel race, pole bend, and goat tie. I have tons of amazing friends who have been through some things I have.

it's ok to get upset about things people say. but don't let the hurt control your mind and make you want revenge. revenge doesn't make you feel better. things get better. if someone is picking on you, they aren't picking on someone else.

I am only 5'3 and I am getting better at talking to people. I love the support I have gotten from the others on fanfiction and I am so thankful to everybody. my parents let me watch ninjago and don't question me. that is why I love them so much.  
thanks for letting me spill my guts, it means a lot to me! you are an amazing person. don't let anyone tell you otherwise."  
________________________________________

You're welcome! And thank you ;u;

Revenge & Avenge, Flat Chest, & Hurt

I'm glad things are starting to look up for you!

I agree when you say that we shouldn't let our hurt control us; that's an important thing to remember in times of distress. Hurt is one of the most dangerous emotions, in my opinion, because it can lead to anger, jealousy, greed...all kinds of negative emotions. But you know, it can also be a good way to learn.

There's this one quote I keep seeing around on Pinterest...let me see if I can find it.

"I'm not mad, I'm hurt. There's a difference."

A lot of fights these days break out because someone is hurt, and then they get mad. Boom, it all starts to go down. But nothing gets done because no one will listen to each other! A lot of people just throw accusations at each other, which likely hurts the other party, resulting in more accusations, some of which aren't even true...

If you are hurt, then you just...I don't know. It varies for how one is hurt. Whether one's been betrayed by someone they love, or if one's been lied to...there's so many situations.

People don't take the time to learn why, either.

Many people these days don't understand that every person in this world has their own story. Every person faces their own problems. Each person has a story that explains why they are the way they are.

Not a lot of people have the guts, patience, or empathy to learn 'why'.

No wonder why there are so many conflicts these days.

So many people these days are out for revenge, but, in the long run, how much good will it do you? I feel like there's a huge difference between 'revenge' and 'avenge', and I think that a lot of people mix the two up frequently.

**Revenge**

1\. the action of inflicting hurt or harm on someone for an injury or wrong suffered at their hands.

2\. inflict hurt or harm on someone for an injury or wrong done to (someone else).

**Avenge**

1\. inflict harm in return for (an injury or wrong done to oneself or another).

2\. inflict harm on behalf of (oneself or someone else previously wronged or harmed).

Ask yourself which one has the more negative connotation. For me, it's revenge.

It's all up to interpretation, but just remember that some things are better left alone.

I hate it when people accuse girls of having flat chests. There is nothing she can do it about! Plus, people really shouldn't even be looking. Seriously, what are people's problems?

YES! Fanfiction is such a great place for people! It helped me out a lot, too, and I'm thankful for all my readers, too!

Thank you so much for sharing, rbrill!


	14. The Fighter, Gossiper & Reconnection

aVenterandRanter wrote:

"I have a friend and she is self-absorbed. She likes to bitch about people behind their back and when they find out, she tells them she always in the wrong with that FRIEND OF HERS. This means that we lose people who we are friends with in our circle because she's there. She also has a yell at everyone else. I get really pissed off at this because then she says she is in the wrong. Also, she is trying to take my friends and when she is in an arguement, she always smiles! Idk what to do about this and what do you think she's trying to do when she smiles?"

The Fighter, Gossiper & Reconnection 

Hm...I think I know what's happening. You said she likes to bitch about others behind their backs, lies to their faces when they confront her about it, she yells, lies even more, and tries to take your friends away...but it's this one that pretty much confirms my theory: she always smiles during arguments. I have an inkling that she's one of those self-absorbed people who like to start fights.

My dad always talks about these kinds of people; he says that they just like starting things and riling people up. She's a bitch, gossips, yells, and is self-absorbed. Yeah, I'd say she likes to start fights and know she's the center of it. These situations are hard to handle and just plain suck.

This is what I recommend doing:

1\. Gather up a few people she's told she's 'in the wrong', then ask them what they've said or done to her. Try to find out what this 'friend' has against these people. Is it a certain trait of people? Does she not like people who are a 'threat' to her (ex: her social status, positions, things like that)? Or do you notice certain qualities of people she gossips/bitches about?

2\. Take note of things she gets worked up/upset over, especially when she starts yelling. This might help you understand where she's coming from (if anywhere).

3\. Tell a trusted adult what's going on. They might be able to help with her, although, if I were you, I'd ask them to keep your name anonymous when they confront her about this.

4\. Begin to cut ties with her gradually (ex: stop replying to texts, start showing her signs that you aren't happy with her behavior, or snap at her if you're brave enough); if she actually likes you, she'll ask you what's going on or she'll start noticing that you're acting differently. She might take a hint. If she doesn't really consider you a friend, then chances are she won't question it.

5\. Talk to a trusted adult about her. Tell her your opinion on her, then ask them what they think the best course of action for you to take is. If she really is one of those people who like to fight, then I feel like cutting ties and telling an adult will be the best course of action. Do what you think is best! As for the people who you've lost in your circle of friends because of her...try reconnecting with them. Tell them what you think about her, and that what you think she did to them was wrong. Re-connection is important!


	15. PDA, Life & Its Tendencies

aRanterandVenter wrote: "I started high school this year and WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE MY CLASSES WITH THE SAME PEOPLE? It pisses me off because off this and the guy I used to have a crush on, his GIRLFRIEND IS IN NEARLY EVERY SINGLE ONE! (Ps I love ur stories!)"  
Thank you so much! XD

I started high school this year, too. I have classes with a few people I don't like.

You said you used to have a crush on this guy? Hm, well...if he's dating someone else then that means he doesn't/hasn't actually noticed you. I feel like you should move on, but then again, I'm not fully aware of your situation.

I'll be honest here:

The thing is...life's a bitch like this. You're, most likely, going to have classes with people you don't necessarily like, but that's just the way it is. Take this as an opportunity to learn how you deal with things like this. Old crushes, rivals, enemies, anything. Everyone deals with these things differently.

This is one of the many things I hate about high school: there are so many couples. So. freaking. many. Like, there's one on my swim team that's always holding hands, kissing, hugging...so much PDA. Too much. It's weird how I'm all for couple in fanfics, but in real life, I want to puke right in front of them.

I wish they'd just stop in high school, 'cause no one wants to see that!


	16. Forgiveness & Apologizing

NovaShifter15 wrote:

"What are your thoughts on forgiving. There are so many times when people say i forgive too easily. I hate staying mad at people, especially my friends. But no one else I've ever met is like that. Everyone i know wants to stay mad for as long as they possibly can. Me, i try to understand why they did, then i forgive them. Then i apologize for not forgiving them sooner. I hate having regrets, and being angry or holding a grudge seems like a regret to me. It's weird, and probably no one understands. You don't need to write an extra chap for this, i just want to know what your thoughts were. Because it's weird to me, and to a lot of other people also. Then i start thinking that I've probably done stupid things as well, then i go around apologizing to everyone. People have told me not to, they've told me it's not worth it, but when i apologize it makes me feel big, when in reality i'm small. I want people to have a good opinion about me even though i know their opinions don't matter. I just realize how little people forgive and apologize, so when i do it I hope people see I'm actually trying to be a good person. This probably didn't make a lot of sense, sorry.

But thanks as always for listening, I still find it incredible that you took time to do this for others. Keep up your work of kindness.

Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )"

Forgiveness & Apologizing

You're welcome :)

EEEeee incredible...? AaAAAAAaaaAAAh that means so much to me! Thank you!

You know, I feel like you should read Tuesdays with Morrie by Mitch Albom. It's got a lot of ideals we share, and it's probably one of my favorite books. I think you'd enjoy it. I highly recommend it.

You are not weird at all. I envy you for being able to forgive people so easily; I have not in my past, and I feel like I should. Starting next year, I will start forgiving people more often.

A lot of people like to hold grudges. This reminded me of a certain quote I saw somewhere:

"No one owes you a damn thing. Get off your ass and earn it."

So many people think that others owe them something, be it respect, money, hospitality...but you have to earn it. This is why a lot of people tend to hold grudges. No one realizes that they have to earn things. I'm not saying everyone does this.

Another thing people know but don't understand?

Everyone makes mistakes.

So, when someone does mess up, people don't take the time to learn the 'why'.

It's infuriating to no end.

Forgiving people, in my opinion, isn't easy, but it's not hard, either.

So, what are my thoughts?

Like empathy and listening, not enough people forgive and forget.

Forgiveness is a good thing, one that is necessary for the human race to thrive, but...there's not enough. People like you are hard to come by. I will start forgiving people more often.

You are a good person, Nova! A lot of people don't understand that because they're too wrapped up with themselves or their phones. Be patient with these people; I think some of them will come around eventually.

Thank you for that, Nova!


	17. More on Friendship Troubles

aRanterandVenter wrote: 

"My friends were off for the last three days of school and I still have their gifts when they got me nothing and also on our group chat one of them said they were at home so I don't know what to do. I kinda wanna drop them as my friends?"

Hm...

Okay, so...this is what I really think you should do.

I think you should still give them the gifts after break is over. Here's why:

Pay attention to their reaction and see what they do and say. Even if it's after the holidays, you can just say something like: "Merry Belated Christmas" or something like that. You'd be surprised how far little gestures like this go. One time, one of my friends got us gifts...and it just made my day. I didn't even think about getting my friends gifts, though...but I think I will start to.

It does hurt when none of your friends make an effort to see you, especially if you're doing something they don't want to do. In this case, going to school.

I don't think you should drop them just yet...wait until you've shown them how much you actually appreciate their friendship. They may not know, especially if you're quiet or are like me. Suffer in silence.

Don't give up on them just yet.


	18. Happy Holidays

Hey everyone!

I just wanted to wish you guys a Happy Holidays!

Thanks for sticking with me on this...when I started, I didn't know if it'd be worth it or not, but you guys proved me wrong. Thank you for listening!

I want to share some of my New Years Resolutions with you all:

-Begin standing up for my opinions  
-Start forgiving more often  
-Keep looking on the brighter side  
-Take less shit  
-Be more open about issues  
-Start contacting Congress about issues more often  
-Sign more petitions  
-Show people how much I appreciate them  
-Be braver in how I talk with people I don't know all that well  
-Practice patience

Feel free to come back and vent anytime! Or, if you have questions about writing, middle school, high school, or me (as long as it isn't too personal) then drop a review! Or, if you want advice or my opinion on something, just ask! If you're travelling this holiday, please be safe! Have fun, and remember to give yourself a break, too!


End file.
